1. Field
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having RGBW sub-pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) TV field, a white OLED (WOLED) technique has been actively discussed which is favorable to manufacturing of high-resolution large-area OLEDs. The WOLED additionally includes white-color sub-pixels, such that color data of a white portion of an RGB signal may be implemented without use of a color filter. Because the color filter is not used, brightness reduction caused by the color filter does not occur.
When a display panel of an WOLED display device which uses RGBW sub-pixels is driven, the white color may be implemented in two ways: first, the white color may be implemented with white-color sub-pixels which do not pass through the color filter and second, the white color may be implemented by combining red, green, and blue which are implemented through RGB color filters.